


My Litttle Model

by Anastasia_Grey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Grey/pseuds/Anastasia_Grey
Summary: AU, Mickey - a secular person and designer, and he meets a model Ian Gallagher, they work together.Ian - openly gay.Mickey - still not recognized yet.Forget all the stereotypes about Gallavich, no tattoos on the fingers, bipolyarki, family, etc.





	

It was a cold February. Outside, the beautiful apartments were beautiful pictures - New York winter. In the big chair near the fireplace sat a guy 19 years old. Secular man with black hair and blue eyes. Since not long ago, he worked as a designer in his company. He has long been ready a new collection of clothing lines. He was not worried about how to find a model for a new show. It was a special show on Valentine's Day. Milkovich was glad that he is famous in the 19th.  
***

Ian recently worked in the modeling business. He was invited to all the shows as a model and as a spectator. Pale milky skin flawless. Fire hair always combed back, green eyes that could look forever. Strong hands, press the ideal, smooth and long legs that are so obediently walked the catwalk, was the dream of any girl he met when he was not crazy about each model guy.  
***

Ian stood in his rented apartment and cook your own salad, he was always in shape, and could "get into their golden shorts" when he received a call number is not known. Gallagher picked up without thinking.

\- Ian Gallagher. Yes? - Said saffron. Ian put the phone under the ear that would talk and interfere with your salad.

\- This is Linda. I'm from «Milkovich» modeling agency. We passed on the set of the show. You are ideal. - She replied confidently, something rustled behind her.

\- The same Michael Milkovich from New York? - Ian asked, and paused to stir the salad.  
\- Yes Yes. - Said the girl. - By all accounts you fit.

\- Yes, of course - said Gallagher - still work iskal.- he literally Vijay happiness.

\- Then today at 20:00 pm. - Said the girl.

\- Well, well, - said Gallagher, and looked at the clock, time was short as the time it was already 16:04.

\- Yes, come to the studio on 42nd Street, goodbye. Ian Gallager.- Linda said, and in the final phrase to hear a laugh, not waiting for an answer she passed out.

\- Shit, shit, shit - Ian growled to himself under his breath. He quickly began to eat salad, which would be in time for the very same Mickey Milkovich.

Quickly after eating all the tomatoes and Chinese cabbage salad, Gallagher flew out of the kitchen to the bedroom, which would have to choose what is better and impress the young designer.

It is a long time to choose between the red sweater, and a black jacket, pants were not issues. Black tight pants that's for sure.

And why would he choose if he will still undressed, as not cool ?!

In the end he chose a black shirt.

Throwing the selected clothes on the bed, Ian quickly headed for the shower, going to the bathroom, he pulled himself to salad t-shirt and white pants.

***

Mickey easily sipped Cuban cigarette, sitting on gray couch and looking blankly at the television with the program itself, which repeatedly flashed so very beautiful mug Gallagher, in the opinion of Harry's (of course Mickey knew all the files of the models). He no side not apply to the selection of models, and especially to all models with whom he worked. But this selection he wanted to go very quickly ran to his bathroom, but without haste, he took a shower, after the shower, he quietly went to his dressing room. Milkovich chose solid gray trousers and a beige sweater. Hours knocked already 17:32. Do not delay, he wore suede short boots and caramel coat, he ran into the street, sitting in a yellow jeep he went to his studio to look at new models.

***

Ian hurried to get out of the shower, and get dressed. Time 17:09, the time is running out. Coming out of the apartment, he walked briskly to the previously called a taxi.

\- Photo Studio on 42th Street, and quickly, please, - asked Gallagher.

\- Well, well, - said the taxi driver, his eating the donut.

Once you arrive fairly quickly, he was standing near the white building where large glowing letters were written «White Fairy», quickly walking to the building he was hiding from the cold by going inside, he was met by a young girl with short hair, and brown hair.

\- Mr Gallagher? - She asked.

\- Yes. - Said Ian.

\- Can your coat? - Asked the fair-haired.

\- Please, - he gave the girl a coat, he walked over to Linda.

\- I Lin, asking us go, 'said the girl.

Ian did not say anything for a blonde strode straight into the distance of the building.

Large room with dim light. The floor was made of mahogany, and the walls are ocher. On one wall were shelves with clothes, on the other stood a small table behind which sat the Mickey Milkovich.  
***

Each of the guys who came into this room was in its beautiful. But who could not even stand close to the beauty of Ian Gallagher, on whose head the demolition. These plump lips and begged that they would kiss  
.  
\- Come on, - said Mickey, and pointed to the middle of the room, where there were all the other 18-five guys. He examined every guy from head to toe.

\- We will select 15 models with 18 people. - Said the brunette, already knowing exactly who is the first to go down in 15

Got up from the table Milkovich went to his assistant, who was not on the far table, Mickey asked Linda to command, namely to put all the guys in line.

\- Get in line. - I commanded the girl, and model as the steel line on drugs.

\- Turn backwards, - she said.

Milkovich when Gallagher turned his back, eagerly looked at this juicy ass.

Now sideways - in a moment of reflection she said, - now another.

A couple of times repeating this procedure, Mickey was ready to announce the result.

\- So are you! you! you! you! you! you! you! you! - Hissed brunette and pointing fingers at each selected Man. - you! you! you! you! you! you! you!

\- The remaining 3 guys can leave the studio, - Linda said.  
***

 

\- Wow, he still knows how to talk, - said Ian one of the guys.

\- I do not even think - sarcastically replied.

Mickey, explaining something to all the young men, but the Ian, as always, did not listen to what he said the designer, and it was a very good reason.

Mickey's eyes met the Yen, as he ate to look away in embarrassment, saffron has shown sign podomnomu "suck" the language of moving to one of the cheeks, and falling in time with his hands in the direction of Mickey. In this cute brunette he raised his eyebrows.

\- The guy with blond hair, and a black T-shirt Try it. - Milkovich said, holding trempile shirt, robe and pink jeans.

The guy came and took her dress from the hands of Mickey, and went into the dressing room.

Each outfit outfit contained a sensitively romance

Someone had blue jeans, someone in the heart T-shirt, with birds, and inscriptions. But each to the image went black robes for white.

When the turn came Jena, he was not afraid to come in. Milkovich gave him clothes which consisted of a white T-shirt, which directly on the nipples two green embroidered heart, mint and shorts to the knee.

\- What meant that sign? - Mickey asked, but knew the answer internally.

\- Suck want, that's what it means. - He answered, and his professional crooked smile.

\- Oh, even so, - said the brunette, not a little surprised not.

\- So do you want? - Ian asked, sincerely look forward to the promotion of the designer.

\- Ginger, I'm not gay, 'replied the designer.

\- As you do not tell me - Ian grinned brunette pointing to the riser, but is thought Mickey saffron has already discharged of Milkovicha, leaving it just a thought.

What did he mean? What he suggests?

***

 

Ian pretty quickly dressed and went out to all, he observed that Milkovich is not movable in the same place. On this redhead only smiled.

\- Boys, we do not have a lot of time, more alive - he shouted chants in Lin, and the guys were standing still, not even attempting to jump.

\- Enough, can be free, - said the designer, readind something in his blanke.- Further information you will throw off the post.

***

All the "boys" had gone in the studio were only Mickey and Linda. All was quiet until at Mickey noticed lying on the floor of the dressing room in someone's black belt with the initials «I.G», Mickey is not when life would not go just to give the belt left kid, but Ian and pulled.

\- Linda, give a summary of each of the male selection. - Milkovich said, giving the girl to understand that this must be done as quickly.

\- Yes, sir. - Smyamlila Linda, running down a long corridor.

She quickly brought all dossiers, all 15 guys. Without going into anything, he started looking for that red-haired guy with beautiful full lips. Finally finding Ian Gallagher, coupled among different job, he wrote from there phone number and address. Black finally calmed down.

\- Lin! Linda! - I yelled the designer, while the girl ran to her little heels to him.

\- Yes, sir, something else? - Linda asked, panting.

\- Tidy here and I have to pull in to one of our models.

\- Yes, sir, - she said, as quietly as she could, and began to raise all fallen on the floor separately.

***

Meanwhile, the yen had already come home and go to sleep, but it was not there, but he decided to take a nap, he was someone knocking on his door.

\- Who brought up so late? - Ian asked opening the door, on the verge of seeing the cute Mickey Milkovicha designer who does not hesitate to ask: - Is it possible?

\- Yes, of course, come in, - said Ian.

\- It is possible to you, you're only 3 years younger than me. - Said the brunette, looking around the apartment. - I ... Um ... He came to give you a belt.

Already passing Jena belt, to which he put his hand on Harry's arm.

\- Do not over ... - he could not stop the red. When he had already pulled him by the neck and tenderly kissed Mickey lips. Brunette was unable to stop, and held his hands behind his back Gallagher, who once stopped at Mickey's ass, and began to press easily. The slow, gentle kiss but gaining momentum. The first initiative took Ian.

\- You're so cool ... designer. - Said the redhead, with sarcasm.

\- Of course because I became famous all over the world with their fucking bows, and that's just that you said tselovalsya.- easily brunette biting his lower lip - but I came just to pay your belt you - put Meek, giving him a black belt with the initials «I.G».

Mickey did not expect more than that for this he quietly left the apartment Gallagher.

\- This, Milkovich, this is not predictable, - said Ian when the brunette is already entered into the elevator.

Without hesitation, he went into the room where there was a stand with every little thing that would put a nominal belt there. It was from cufflinks to ties, and from hours to solid belts. By passing these things were a whole box of condoms and lubricant.

After a hard day, he finally decided to finish the job - to go to bed.

Ian awakened sunny weather outside the New York winter. A couple of minutes a guy lying on his 2-bed, the clock was 8:52. He reached for the phone, checking e-mail and new messages, he came across gmaylovoe uvidomlenie from «Milkovich» modeling agency

Date: 07/02/17  
From: MA «Milkovich»  
Theme: Masks.  
To Ian Gallagher.  
"Mr. Gallagher, we will be showing a masked on Sunday at 19:00, to prepare at 15:00. And without delay, please. "  
MA «Milkovich»

***

Mickey has chosen a black mask 3:00 back, could only go to his studio on 42th Street, and leave the mask, what would his team after the show can also go to the sequel.

***

 

Time was running even faster, Ian lived a normal life in this small town as it seemed, with a variety of features. Gym, jogging in the morning, salads every day, but was satisfied with his life "under the sun", 5 days flew by like a breeze.

***

 

Quickly taking a shower Milkovich, she sank to the bottom of the dressing room, to find that his black shirt and found his black tuxedo, he dressed, it looked like perfection.

On the top shelf, lay a small box with a black mask, which he had bought five days ago, in one of the private stores. Of course everyone can go and buy it brand stuff, but not to everyone it was too tough.

Mickey dressed and looked in the mirror.

Great clear coat, - said to himself in the mirror.

***  
Gallagher did not think twice donned a beige suit and red shirt, he hoped that this is the best combination.  
\- Ideally, - he said.

Out on the street, he was waiting for a taxi.  
\- Come on, - said Ian when sat in the car.  
***

Wearing his black boots with peace of mind he left the apartment in a jeep.

For half an hour he was already in place and where the show took place.

Black scene where on the outskirts of the catwalk lay roses on the sides of the podium were chairs beige color, behind the chairs were tied red bows. At the end of the podium was the starting point for photoset, then had to turn left, and walk to the front, that would make the photo again, turn left again to complete tunneling.

The light was bright, spotlights were plotted in the first stop of models, yet it was also an evening show.

\- Put out the light and leave the spotlight.

It remained a few minutes to the beginning of training.

Mickey stood near the stage, looking at the details and decorations near the stage.

Ian saw Mickey near the stage and walked not noticeable, and kissed Harry's neck. Milkovich was shocked by the situation, so he turned sharply, which would see who did it. He did not expect to see there Gallagher. In the hall of no one, the light is extinguished.

\- What are you doing, Gallagher? - He threw brunette, moving away from him.

\- I want to kiss you, Milkovich - saffron hissed, pulling back to her Mickey.

\- No, no, no - almost yelling Mickey.

\- Well, give me a blowjob, you will not regret. - Ian hissed hoarsely burying his nose in the black hair.

\- Gallagher ... - softly spoken brunette. - No, no, stop! - He shouted, and Ian immediately pulled away.  
\- Yes, okay. - I said Ian went into the dressing room of Milkovicha slowly wagging her hips.

\- Oh, this Gallagher - quietly growling about brunette.  
***

10 Minutes, Milkovich, did not appear on the horizon, but then he left.

Ian's words were heard.

\- Boys, wait, we do not have much time. - Linda said, and clapped her hands - faster, faster.

All the young men were in their costumes, Linda came up to each guy, and then there rubbing shoulders, or shakes, something of t-shirts.

\- Now on stage - she cried, and instantly all the guys came out of the dressing room.

Approaching the scene blonde started to explain, then she stood on her started on her tunneling:

\- First, go to the front stop, you take pictures, and then pass to the left, go to the end of the line you stop taking pictures, and at the end go left and finish tunneling. - Lin said, walking up to the podium and showing how to do everything.

\- Clear? - The blonde asked, getting off the stage.

\- Yes, - they said in unison guys.

A second later came Milkovich, and said something in his ear, at which she looked with amazement at Ian, and then smiled Milkovichu.

\- Yes, - said the girl; shifting from foot to foot.

Mickey went to Ian, and taketh him by the hand and said:

\- Come on.

\- Where? - Ian said, but he was clearly shocked by this situation.

Mickey without explaining anything, dragging the Ian in the last stall toilet.

\- Suck wanted? - Brunette asked. - Start.

On this Ian only I grinned, and was sitting on his knees between the legs of Milkovich.

Slowly starting to shoot pants Milkovicha, Ian was willing to give the last thing it was for the fact that these moments would have lasted forever.

Licking under the eggs, Ian moved away, feeling a tart smell, looks at the reddened skin, and spits on smoothly shaven egg, immediately pressing his lips to suck it.

Lips drives, they are red and puffy, hot ring in the language, but not cold, and Mickey moans, her head thrown back on the buzz. Encourage your model, whispering vulgarity, praised for its wide mouth.

Ian compresses the lip on the second egg, sucking, with FER suspended, looking at the boy, his eyes clouded Mickey, the pupils are dilated. The best praise for the delicious work. Running a hand along the trunk, red skewer mouth long cock until the head is not in utknetsya "tongue", Gallagher clears his throat, taking out a member, but continues nadrachivat hand, his other hand he has long placed on tummy Mickey.

Loud cry, Mickey opened his mouth, and Ian closes his lips on the head of the penis, quickly playing with him the language. Cum dripping language, red lips and chin, dripping gently on the floor.

Minets - two Milkovich, just could not move. Activity started to operate when the Yen rose from his knees.

\- It was something - Milkovich said, moving away from the shock. - Now on stage in 2 hours show. - Milkovich said, coming out of the booth.

Ian to this situation has not submitted any mind that was between them. Milkovich liked, but he asked not to tell anyone is not, although it was not necessary, the type of personal space, personal life one should not have to worry, and their "relationship", but rather simply perepihon in the toilet, must remain confidential.

Fortunately, Milkovich not have to wait long, model-whore "Ian Gallagher," so he left a second later after Mickey.

\- Boys in the second, circle, quickly! - Lin shouted.

All boys follow the instructions on the face of Linda, and if a guy got lost it all began again, they did not understand how important it is for girls this show, and she was doing the best.

\- Ethan, step away from the hip, - said the girl, a young guy from the white hair - and time - said the blonde clapping hands. - Ethan, is not correct, - said Lin, going on stage - that's so - she said after going on the stage.

\- Gallagher now you- girl cried and Ian almost died by surprise, but the young man, went on stage to the blonde he was not repeated, he did it perfectly.

-Ian, Every time you impresses me more and more.

Ian remained silent at these words.

***

 

\- Boys on the dressing, - Linda said when they finished the rehearsal.

The boys quickly went to the dressing room, while they painted, and they dressed, Milkovich hosted the evening show.

***

 

\- So tonight's show the world famous Mihailo Milkovich begins. - Loudly he said, one of the leading shows.

Clicking flash, soft music, and bleskanie colored lights across the stage and went for each model - only gave the show the atmosphere.

Milkovich sat in the front row, in the company of his fellow designers who have been exposed - gay.

\- I would be here every fucking - began talking Jimmy.

\- I definitely like your collection, Mickey, and especially this ryzhiy.- Kef said, pointing to a passing Jena. - It looks very sexy, these hearts on the chest and shorts, be with me for a long time would have been broken. - He said, is already looking into the eyes Milkovich.

\- Turn agree - despite Mickey, Jimmy hissed.

\- Do not even dream - Mickey said, poking at Kefa chest.

\- But the fact that? Or has it already your property? - Jimmy asked, adjusting his collar from his shirt.

\- No, just my model - a model, not a whore, but I'm a designer, not sutener.- brunette replied.

\- Yes, come on, Mick, - Kef said, pushing each other on the shoulder, and then adjusting his mask.

The show ended about 2 hours, everything is left to the course of the evening, in a private house Milkovicha (this is not the house where he lives Mickey and private, especially for parties)

Live music saxophone liked Ian, he walked with champagne, talking with the designers, or just models. No one could find any yen or Mickey or any of the rooms because they were all wearing masks.

All the boys - black and red of Girl from.

***

 

Mickey was easy to find a high and thin man with red hair, among all. When it came to it, and spread it to yourself.

\- I'm on the top of a room, and she was free. - I said Mickey pulling yen for the jacket. Gallagher was impressed and shocked Milkovicha words.

\- No, - said Gallagher, when Black was leading him by the hand to his room - no - stop saffron, - I'm not your little bitch.

Mickey paralyzed by these words. He never refused anyone in any business. But he knew that Ian is special and different, not like at all.

\- What's wrong with you? So you run after me like a rabbit, and you like to suck, then instantly refuse me. - Mickey asked, and raised his eyebrows.

\- I do not know, Mike, I have my own skeletons in the closet, - said Ian.

\- Take off your mask - asked Mickey.

Ginger obediently took off his mask, and Mickey pulled him by the neck, - do not be afraid - Yen said, closing his eyes.

\- I'm not afraid, - said Mickey, and Ian pulled him Mikkinu room.

Do not wait a second guys broke into the room, simultaneously removing all his clothes.

When they were in the room, Ian and Mickey were completely naked, from desire and lust two could not help it. So Mickey was lying on his stomach on the bed, stretching himself fingers specifically for Gallagher, first one, then two, then three fingers. Ian could look at this picture of eternity, but his thoughts broke Mickey saying something.

\- Grease and condoms in the bedside table, the second box. - Answering brunette, chutli not getting an orgasm from her finger.

Ian took a couple of pieces of condoms and lubricant, and went to put Mickey back of the cancer - help? - Ian asked, smearing his fingers with cold liquid.

\- Oh yes, - said Mickey, removing his fingers from the muscle ring, Ian while replacing Mickey fingers on his cooler.

\- Good!- Mick said quietly.

Wearing a condom on the penis, replacing Ian thumb on the penis.

Mickey pushing into the bed, he broke Ian member deeper, getting the current prostate. Of the holes flows between their thighs becomes wet, and Mickey whining, begging Gallager be neater.

\- I'm not a slut - and would be red with these would argue: lies beneath him, moaning like a real dirty girl asks "moisten" her ass sperm, and says not a whore?

Member of the swollen, the semen dripping in squelching hole Mickey, and the young man moans, turning his face to the Yen to suck his tongue with his lips. Condom overflowing semen and inside Micky all lights when a member of the Ian swells, it completely occupies the entire space of the pope. Mickey rolls his eyes wide open mouth with delight. He was so good, he'll finish.

Once again spitted on a member of , brunette with a loud groan and ends somewhere in the sheet. Ian goes out of Mickey, still stroking the dimples on the priest Mickey and massaging them.

After removing the condom, he threw it in the trash next to the bed, he lay down beside Milkovicha, hugging him.

\- Gallagher model, the best model for the rest of my life, it was fine, thank you. My little model.

Ian said nothing Mickey pressed in his chest.

 

 

All the love


End file.
